Percy Jackson Blood of a Wolf, Wings of an Angel, and Forgotten by All
by Alpha of the Triskele
Summary: Percy never expected his life to take a turn for worst. Afte the Giant War he has been abandoned by everyone he knew. Why, because of one of his brothers, Alex. He sets off to try to find a better life but what and who he finds does exactly that, changed his life. First fanfic cunstructive critisism accepted but no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I can't believe it! I'm home, I'm finally home. It has been three months since I've been gone. I had finally gotten Athena's approval after three months of the most grueling task just so I can marry her, the most beautiful girl in the world, Annabeth chase.

As I passed Thalia's tree I could see that it was just a typical day in Camp Half-Blood, everyone tending to their own business. As I run down to the Big House excited to see Chiron, my greatest mentor of all time, I hear a hoovesbehind me and some one yelling my name, "PERCY!" I turn around and see none other than one ofmy greatest friend, Grove. Behind him was one of the sea twins.

The sea twins were a pair of twins that showed up to camp about seven months ago. Their names were Tristan and Alex. They were sons of Poseidon and even though they were related they were complete opposites. Tristan was calm, quiet, adventurous, and was a big time adrenaline junky. Alex on the other hand was the type of kid where he needed to be the center of attention. He wanted people to know who he was and he never bothered to do things on his own. The worst plike is he was just straight up arrogant. Somehow they were able to work as a team but they wereconstantly bickering. As usual Alex wished to be the center of attention while his brother could care less.

After I saw Grover and Tristan I realized they were running full speed at me getting ready for the most ultimate bear hug of all time. As I realized this it was too late for me avoid it and probably getting thrown to the floor. Unfortunately that is exactly what happened. And they both landed on me. We all started laughing and Tristan said, "how was your thing for Athena?"

"It wasn't bad, it was horrible. You should see the things I had to do." Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Tristan were the only ones who knew I randomly disappeared because they my only friends left because of that jackass Alex making everyone love him and forget me. After a while I decided I would check in with Chiron later and I looked at Groveamend askedhim if he knew where Annabeth was and he told me to look on the beach. I sprinted over to the beach and I flew righ by a couple having some "quality" time together. I started turning around to head somewhere else trying to find Annabeth but then I notice the couple and I say, "Annabeth? Annabeth is that you?" the girl turned around and I couldn't believe it, it was her. "Annabeth how you" I said in a hurt tone.

After getting over the initial shock of my return she stuttered out, "Percy it's not wha-"

"Save it Annabeth it is clearly what it looks like." I stormed away dropping the ring that got from Hephaestus. Around me there was a hurricane forming and giant waves crashing against the beach. I ran to my cabin packing stuff to leave no idea where I could possibly go. I couldn't go to moms house since since she died a couple days ago. That'smwhy I was so happy that I was going to be proposing to Annabeth, so I could find some joy in the last couple days.

I was almost done packing but I just couldn't bare it anymore. I unleashed all the power I had in me mixEd with all the depression that I was feeling to the point where I passed out.

After I woke up a couple hours later I decided to head out and leave the camp that has forgotten me.

As I stood next to Thalia's tree I looked back at the camp one finalfinal time. As I looked I saw a figure running towards me. It was Tristan, of course. "Wait I'm coming with you," he said. Tristan was too stubborn, once he had his mind set on something there was no changing it, so I just accepted the facts and we turned our backs on the p,ace we once called home.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"No your not " I say to Tristan

"But Percy I want to-"

"No, you're not coming with me." I said in a dark tone. "Besides I need someone to keep Alex in control and look over the camp." I said trying to persuade him.

"Not a chance I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. I'm not leaving you out there all on your own ad taking the chance that you might die. I would blame myself. And I don't think it would be possible to live knowing your gone. Your more of a brother to me then my fat-ass twin," said Tristan

"Ugh. Fine, I guess you can come but you know that since we're sons of the big three monsters could smell us easier. Which mean tha-" I was cut off

"Yeah, I know which means that we'll have more fun practicing," he said with a smile knowing that I was going to say that it was going to say that it was going to be more dangerous. I decided to go with it and smile and not let it bother me and I just agreed with him.

"Are you ready to go 'cause I really want to get out of this gods forsaken place," remembering we were still at the camp that abandoned me and threw me into the dirt. With that thought we started our way down the hill and left camp, hopefully forever.

Time skip (one year later)

It's been a year since I left that horrible camp and went on the run with my half-brother Tristan. Every now and then we have to steal food or clothes. We don't want to but we kind of have to if we want to survive. It has been a tough year, monsters around every corner, almost starving to death, and the worst were the Hunters of Artemis. After I left I got word, from Nico, that Artemis and her hunters were sent to go looking for me. They must have been sent for me to bring me to Olympus, probably so I could be punished for destroying Camp Half-Blood out of pure rage and sorrow.

As I was setting up my tent for the night, in the middle of the woods, I heard a high-pitched scream yelling in the distance. Without even thinking Tristan and I ran as fast as possible in the general direction of the scream. "HELP ME, OH GODS SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

As we reached a clearing what I saw horrified me, monsters were torturing a little girl of about ten years old. My vision started becoming blood red, and I pulled out my sword Riptide.

At first I never noticed the numbers of monster that were there but as I was acting on instincts it never really mattered. It was like I never even had control of my own body, it was acting on its own, stab slash, parry, parry, slash, dodge, stab.

After a while the fighting had died down. I ran over to the little girl, while Tristan took care of the rest of the monsters, after killing a emposai. As she saw me slowing down as I got close to her she started quivering in fear. I felt so bad yet curious as to why she was acting the way she was, I mean I thought she would have been a little happy to see two people come and help her. Then again she was only around ten so she must not have known the difference between a friend or a foe.

"What's wrong little one," I ask

"Please don't hurt me, I did nothing wrong." Her reaction to her savior almost made me want to cry, almost is the key word. Just then I Noticed Tristan walking up towards us with a concerned yet tired face.

I turned to face him and he asked in a concerned voice, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," I replied then turning back to her.

"The only thing I'm going to do is help you." I smiled and she looked up at me like a miracle just happened, well I guess for her a miracle did just happen.

As I was untying her I had seen an arrow fly by my head. I was surprised out of my mind and I saw that Tristan has the same reaction. I turned around and I realized that the hunters have found me.

My mind all of a sudden went blank. There was one word that registered in my mind and nothing else other than that one word. I accidentally let it slip out, "Shit."

"Well this day just keeps on getting better and better," I heard Tristan say with a heavy tone of sarcasm.

"Put your weapons down now, and release the girl," Artemis commanded.

"Wait you actually think that we did this," I asked

"You two are the only ones here, she is tied down, she was screaming for help, and you two are boy. Are there any other details missing that makes it obvious that you were going to rape her," she stated.

"Are you really that stupid Artemis?" Me and my big mouth, as I saw the hunters ready their bows.

All of a sudden I heard Artemis yell, "FIRE!" and then I saw all the hunters release their arrows. Again, me and my big mouth, why am I such a seaweed brain sometimes?

I saw Tristan close his eyes waiting for his death and I did the same thing, but it never came. We opened our eyes and we saw a black portal in front of us. Just then a beam that was darker then night grabbed Tristan and me, and it pulled us in through the portal.

I recovered of what just happened a couple seconds later and I asked Tristan, "Ummmmm what the hell just happened?"

"I was really wishing that you knew," he replied.

"You honestly think I knew"

"I don't know, your Percy Jackson, I thought you were kind of use to this kind of stuff"

"Oh yeah 'cause I get sucked into portals by giant beams every single gods dammed day," I retorted sarcastically.

"What ever lets just try to find out where we are," he replied

"Hello young ones," just then Tristan jumped into my arms and I caught him. "Sorry let me introduce myself. I am Chaos, creator of the universe." I swear felt my jaw hit the floor and chaos just laughed. I finally noticed his features, he was a tall man maybe around 6'7" and looked muscular. He had a suit that was darker than nigh and it even looked like it absorbed the light.

Then Tristan spoke the question that was on both our minds, "what do you want with us?"

"I wish for you two to be leaders in my army. You will be the second and third most powerful being in the universe, apart from me. You will have many powers and the skills to go with it. I will give you a new life and I will give you a new purpose, if you wish to accept."

I gave one look at Tristan and I knew his answer, yes.

"We will gladly accept Lord Chaos, we thank you for this chance and we eill not disappoint you." I stated

"Good, now to give you the ability to transform into a wolf and to give you your wings"

"Wait what?" Tristan and I both spoke at the same time. Then we felt a searing pain and that's when we passed out.

**Wow finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait but I don't have much free time. Please review; I want to here your feedback. Thanks for reading. And hopefully I'll have the next chapter soon. Byyyyyyyeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

"ugggggghhhhhhh," I moaned, "what the hell just happened, I feel like I just hit by tuck times 10."

I tried sitting up but that was just a giant fail as I felt the pain rushing all over my body and forcing me back down on…..wait, where was I? I tried to look around and with every inch I moved my head to look around it hurt, but I swallowed the pain so I could get a good look at where I was. All I saw was a doorway, a monitor with my heart rate on the screen and a bed with someone else on it. I noticed it was Tristan

"Tristan?" I asked.

"Yeah?

"You awake?"

"No I'm talking in my sleep, what do you think Perce? Of course I'm awake"

"Oh ok so do you know what happened and where we are?"

"No I was hopping you knew"

"Hello boys" said a mysterious man as Tristan and I yelped in fear.

"Who are you," I asked. Just then I remembered the face and what happened. I remembered Artemis thinking we were responsible for that little girl, and then this man appeared. What was his name I thought to myself? Then it hit me, Chaos, his name was Chaos he was the creator.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked.

"Peachy," Tristan squeaked remembering who this enormous behemoth of a man was.

He let out a chuckle. "As soon as you're feeling ready and strong enough come with me. We have a lot of things to go over?"

"Like what?" I asked

"Well one thing is you must get accustomed to your new abilities. Shape shifting and flying can be very tiring the first time"

With that I had a look of complete bewilderment, then I remembered why we were knocked out in the first place. Chaos gave us abilities to change into wolves and he also gave us wings. "Ummmm Mister Lord Chaos Sir General Man? What exactly am I supposed to call you, I'm completely confuse."

"Shocker," I heard Tristan say under his breath.

"Hey, shut up," I yelled at him

"Boys you can call me Chaos, no lord, mister, sir, or general. I hate those titles."

"Yes sir, I mean general, I mean lord, you know what I quit," I said as I looked down in shame as the other two started laughing. "Any way what were talking about earlier?"

"Oh yes thank you for reminding me. If you come with me we shall start your training"

"Our training for what exactly," Tristan asked.

"Like I said you two will be the leaders of my army and the leaders of my elite group called the Arc Angels. They are the elite of the elite from my army who usually carry out the most dangerous missions for me, but they are also my personal assassins." As Chaos spoke Tristan's and my eyes were growing wider and wider getting more excited at every word he spoke. "shall we go start your training and meet your team"

"YESSSS," we both yelled running past him and then realizing we had no idea where to go.

Time Skip to a Little While Later

Tristan's POV

After we spent a while walking ad talking to Chaos about his army called the Army of Chaos and the forces that we will be leading we finally got to this giant arena. It was literally four times bugger than the coliseum in Rome. We saw a bunch of people in awesome clothing and armor it was all black except for there were silver trimmings in it. The suits were the sickest looking things ever. They had robes that had pointed hoods with technology all around them. Basically they were a combination of an Assassins Creed armor and a the armor from Crysis 3. Chaos called the people over and they came over in a heartbeat. I couldn't hold it in any longer I just had to ask. "You guys have the sickest armor, where the hell can I get a set?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"You like it? I got the idea from combining the armor from Assassins Creed and Crysis 3," said one of the people

I almost fainted out of pure joy. I couldn't believe it, they combined two of my most favorite games and joined their armor. It was something I wished I could always do, and here it was in front of me. Just to show how much I loved it I just dropped down on my knees and started groveling. The people started to laugh. 'Oh thank Gods they have a sense of humor' I thought to my self.

"Percy, Tristan I would like to-"

"Wait Percy? Percy Jackson, holy shit I can't believe it" said one of the people cutting off Chaos. Then they took their mask off. I couldn't believe who it was. It was Charles Beckendorf. After he took it off the rest of them did also. There were so many faces that I recognized and many I didn't. Out of the twenty of them I only knew about ten of them. There was Charles, Luke Castellan, Silena, Zoe, and my friends who died in the second giant war: Charlie, Nick, Adam, Haley, and Christina. The others were demigods but there were also creatures that looked like they were from different planets. There was this person that looked like they were half lizard half human. Another one looked like they were a half human half lion and all menacing.

Percy's POV

"Oh. My. God." That was all I could say. I was way too shocked to be able to say anything else. Nothing was processing in my mind. All these people that I thought I had loss were right here, my old friends who lived in my memories were right here in front of me.

"Percy, Tristan I would like to introduce you to the Arc Angels. Angels these are your new leaders Percy and Tristan, both children of Poseidon"

"Really? Are you serious, I can't believe it this awesome," shouted Luke, obviously excited about the news.

"Welcome to the pack," said a very happy Charles

"Well, let's see 'um." commanded Silena

"See what?" Tristan and I asked at the same time

"Oh right... How do I do that exactly." I asked

"It's simple just think about your wings appearing and there you go," answered Chaos

"Just like that?"

As I thought about it I felt this immense pain in my back and I could tell Tristan had the same problem. And he had wings sprouting from his back.

"Whoa" said a person that seemed really familiar, a girl, girl that was really really familiar. Then I found the source of my biggest "what if" in the world

"Zoe?"

Yayyyyyyyyy I finished another update. Please review and send me suggestions via message. I like getting messages from you guys. Hopefully I'll be able to update again very very soon. Until then Byyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
